There's S'more Where That Came From
by lizteroid
Summary: Young Rizzoli & Isles. AU. Note: Rating changed from T to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One;

* * *

**

Looking around the summer camp when she first arrived, she noticed that the camp was a mixed camp. Maura did not like that fact. There were many things that weren't to her tastes though. However, she was a late-comer, one who had arrived after the half season break. Maura Isles took in her surroundings, the bunk she had been assigned to and she sighed a little. The other girls had been taken off to their activity already and she had been left to unpack and make her bed and other such settling in things before they got back.

The shy brunette took out her duffle and she unzipped it, looking to her almost anally folded and pressed clothing inside the bag. It would have been okay if her mother had done them, but her mother had not packed her duffle. She had done it herself. Instantly Maura knew that it was going to be a long summer, even if she was only staying for three and a half weeks at that camp.

Maura was someone who enjoyed the classy things in life; classical music, being well dressed in expensive clothing, going to see the Ballet or Opera with her parents, she was not someone who would do well at summer camp really, the other girls who were not like her would most probably tease and torment her, she thought. Ever since she could remember, she had enjoyed the expensive lifestyle her parents had brought her up knowing, she'd had the choice and her choice had been the refined kind, ever since she was six.

The brunette set to her duffle and began to remove the clothing from inside to place into the remaining empty cubby spaces for her belongings to go into for her stay at the camp. She was almost halfway through her bag when the door burst open and in the doorway of the bunk stood a tall, gangling raven haired teenager, Maura thought she looked like trouble already without her even speaking. She could tell the teen in the doorway was someone who was brilliant at sports as she was only slightly out of breath as she stood craned over Maura, eyeballing her belongings as she unpacked them.

"What are you doing?" asked the teen.

"I just arrived today."" Maura replied, in her refined speech, "I'm placing my things in the designated cubbies for my space." She let the girl standing know what she had asked Maura.

"Oh, I forgot my water bottle, we're out playing tennis." She replied, not commenting on what Maura had told her, as she crossed the bunk to go to her own space; the messiest one, to collect the forgotten water bottle, "Jane." She said bluntly on her way back over to the door, stopping and turning back to face Maura.

"Excuse me?" Maura questioned gently as she looked up at the disruptive teen.

"Jane. My name is Jane." Jane told Maura with a tone that made her sound like she was telling vital information to someone who could not understand what she was saying.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were addressing me." Maura explained.

"Addressing?" Jane questioned with an amused tone, and a raised brow.

"Yes, I'm Maura." The brunette smiled softly to Jane and stood.

"Cool. Well, see ya." Jane said, she felt awkward around Maura, she wasn't the kind of girl who fared well at camp, and Jane could totally tell that, so she already was thinking about how she could get Maura to leave. A smirk crossed her face as she pushed the door open and walked out through it, on her way back out to tennis.

Once Jane had left and was surely out of earshot, Maura sighed and perched back down on the wooden floor next to her duffle, "Well that was rather rude." She commented to herself about Jane, "She didn't even offer to help me unpack." The brunette could not believe that the gangling teen who had burst into the bunk like there was some terrible accident happening, had been so rude and seemingly obnoxious towards her.

Maura was not used to people being so bumptious and ballsy around her, she stuck with her own kind or just on her own. She never really hung out with people and often preferred her own company as opposed to spending time with others. It was just how she was made. Maura often spent her time just painting or writing, even riding with her favorite horses back home, and the only times she spent with other people was when she was having a meal with her parents or they all went out to eat at a restaurant or one of the many fancy parties they all went to.

Maura had no idea how she was going to last those three weeks she had been assigned to spending at the camp. She just could not see it happening, and didn't know how she could change her outlook on that. But somehow, things would most definitely change during those short weeks at the summer camp.

Outside, Jane smirked to herself still as she crossed the lawns over to the tennis courts, she was planning what she could do to get Maura to breakdown and probably leave the camp, since she was the newcomer, all the other girls had been going to that camp since they were around six years old, and Maura had only just joined at the age of fifteen, in her Super summer. Jane had been to that camp since she was five years old, she was the girl who's parents worked there and she had been a camper since she was six. Jane had had three Sophomore years at camp.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review too. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two;**

**

* * *

**

By the time Maura had unpacked and took a shower, it was almost time for dinner. The other girls from the bunk returned to find there was a new camper in their bunk. They had yet to see her in person, but they snooped around her things and looked at her photographs; a mother and father standing proudly behind their mousy haired daughter, their hands resting on her shoulders as she stood with a 1st prize ribbon pinned to her dress for some recital or spelling bee, or something like that. The newbie looked a lot younger than the fellow campers in her bunk, especially on this photograph they were all looking at of her.

"Is this for real?" a pale skinned, raven haired teen called out across the bunk to her bunkmates as she glared at the photograph, mainly the girl in the centre.

"They're putting an Inter in our bunk?" one of the other teens joined the first, a fair skinned brunette.

"She's not an Inter, Robin!" the black haired girl exclaimed.

"How do you know, Jessie?"

"Because they wouldn't cross division bunks."

"Oh yeah, you're right." the brunette was baffled for a few moments.

"Are you sure you're a natural brunette, Robin?"

The second teen, the brunette had thrown something at the black haired girl Jessie. It had skimmed across the room at such a fast pace that nobody had had any time to react to the fast paced, low flying hairbrush as it whizzed by them, on its own mission to seek out the perpetrator who had insulted Robin.

"Ouch! You're such a bitch Robin!" it had hit the culprit behind the insult, smacked into the side of her head.

"I'm a bitch, Jessie? What the heck are you?"

"Girls, seriously!" a third teen girl joined in the commotion now, she was a blonde, with a cute bob cut.

"Who asked you, Hannah?"

"Nobody, but are you being for real?" she asked the two who had been arguing, "We have a new girl moved into our bunk and we spend this time fighting, she could be outside listening to all of this for all we know."

"Then she'd be a freak!" called out a redhead, lazing on her top bunk bed.

Rizzoli was sitting on her bed, or rather lazing on her bed, just like the redhead but she had not been paying much attention to the commotion going on around her in the bunk. She never did. The other girls in her bunk annoyed her, and she annoyed them, so likewise, both parties ignored one another unless it was absolutely necessary to communicate with each other. However, when Rizzoli heard the word freak being mentioned in the same conversation as 'the new girl' she had to look up and cast a disapproving frown over the girls in her bunk.

Of course none of them noticed it. They never noticed anything the dyke in the top corner did, so she decided to change that, "You haven't even met the girl and you're calling her a freak. Way to go Emma, put her in a box on her first day."

"Nobody asked you Rizzoli." barked the redhead that had called Maura a freak.

"You know, I don't care. I just thought I'd put what I thought out there, it doesn't matter to me if you pay no attention to it."

The girls looked around one another before they all burst into laughter and looked over in Rizzoli's general direction but didn't look at her, "Rizzoli you're so pathetic!" Hannah roared almost with the laughter.

They were all laughing so hard that not one of them noticed the petite, blonde figure slink through the bunk to reach her newly allocated bed in the corner; below Rizzoli. Only Jane herself noticed Maura making her way through the bunk to get to her things, her impeccably tidy space. She peered over the edge of the bunk bed, "Hey, you okay?" she asked the blonde below.

"I'm fine, thank you." Maura nodded, keeping herself to herself still as she glanced around the bunk, noting each of the girls, their heads flipped back, mouths open as the chorus of laughter swept around the bunk, echoing off the walls almost ominously. Maura found it to be quite daunting on her first day, she was intimidated already by these Barbie wannabes in her bunk.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review too. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three;**

* * *

Maura had been at camp for almost a week and a half, and things with the other girls in the bunk hadn't eased up on her yet. She was still the butt of their pranks and they made fun of her still too. Rizzoli was always there to rescue her though. No matter where the other girls pranked Maura; the shower block, the bunk, the softball field, Jane was always there to ward them off, and prevent them from making another attack on the newest camper in their bunk.

On this particular day, the girls in her bunk had been trying to find out information about Maura by playing Truth Or Dare with her. It was after lights out in camp and the girls were all sat in a circle, and had invited Maura to join in with them, she had accepted to try and become part of their crowd or at least to stop from them playing more pranks on her. They'd even invited Jane to play with them, though she accepted, she sat on her bed and was discreetly writing a letter to her mother, letting her know she was looking out for Frankie around camp.

"So Maura...it's your turn now. Truth or Dare?" Jessie asked Maura with a coy smirk across her face.

Jane looked curiously over to the blonde sitting in the ring with the other girls, holding torches and in tiny clothing masquerading as pajamas. She was wondering what Maura would choose. Jane thought Maura would be more of a Truth kinda girl, but she awaited the blonde's response with some excitement.

"Well, actually I've never played before." Maura responded to Jessie and looked around at the other seven girls in the circle.

"You've never played before? Where did you grow up, Maura? Mars!" Kelly asked Maura and snorted before the other girls joined in, all but Jane who glared over at the ring of girls.

"Well, actually I went to boarding school." Maura replied, taking their questions so literally, "In Paris." she added.

This shut the girls up and they looked to Maura in awe, "You went to school in Paris? Like _the _Paris?" Hannah questioned, her mouth gaping a little.

"Yes, it was small but very prestigious." the blonde replied.

"Do you get to meet Coco Chanel?" one of the other girls piped up and snuggled her teddy bear, looking to Maura with excitement almost pouring from her.

"No. But I have some of her clothing. From her summer line." Maura responded.

"Hear that Rizzoli?" Robin fired over her shoulder, "You should take note of Isles' style...maybe employ it to yourself."

"Apply, Robin. It's apply." Maura corrected the girl sitting opposite her, with a gentle smile.

Jane could have snorted with laughter at the sight of Robin's expression upon Maura correcting her, but she didn't. The frizzy brunette just shook her head and bit her lip so as not to burst out laughing with some of the conversations she heard between these ditzy girls. Jane only hoped Maura would not turn into one of them.

"So, how do we play this game of...Truth or Dare?" Maura asked the girls.

"Well, if you choose Dare, we club together to think of something to dare you to do." Lorraine nodded and smirked.

"It could be run around the outside of the bunk with your panties on your head. Or it could be you have to flash the teen boys..." Kelly nodded.

"And you _have _to do it, Maura." Jessie jumped in again, "Otherwise you get a forfeit, and that is sometimes worse than the dare." she smirked to the reserved blonde next to her.

"Flash? Flash what?" Maura blinked, her eyes were wide as she looked between the other girls in the bunk.

Suddenly Jane piped up from her bed, "Your tits, Maura." she replied, dead-pan to the blonde.

"Why would I do that?" she asked and raised both her brows to the girls around the circle.

"To get them interested in you." Kimberly told Maura.

"Yeah, they love it when we do it." Jessie smirked before she nodded and a few of the others joined in, agreeing with her.

"I want them interested in me?" Maura tilted her head a little.

Yes, she was aware of urges and sexuality, of course, she was interested in the body and how it worked. Though, Maura didn't really feel she was comfortable with guys getting to know her, let alone even be around her. The boarding school she had been to was an all girls school, and the closest she had been to boys throughout her childhood was when she would come home for the holidays; summer, Christmas and Easter and she would spend her days in the library or at the park, reading her books. Being around the opposite sex just wasn't something Maura was used to. At all...

Of course now though, she was at a mixed gender summer camp, and boys were everywhere.

"Jeez, Maura!" Jessie rolled her eyes, "What planet are you from? Mars?"

"No, it actually hasn't been proven that there is yet intelligent life, living on any other planet in our universe." the blond replied.

Jane just lay on her bed, writing her letter as she listened into the conversation. She felt instantly embarrassed at Maura's literal response to Jessie's question and she sighed, wanting to jump into the conversation but knew she couldn't.

Kimberly rolled her eyes and she blinked a little, "No, you're such a freak, Maura." she said and giggled before the other girls joined in and they began to shun the scientifically gifted blonde. They closed the circle on Maura, and pushed her out before Kimberly spoke up again, loud enough for Maura to hear, "I bet she's never even kissed a boy." to which the other girls seemingly creased up and shot pathetic sneers at the newest camper.

Jane realised that the other girls in the circle had cut Maura out from their game when they all stood and the blonde didn't. The other girls all clamored together to go on outside so they could watch Hannah do her dare. When they left the bunk, Jane looked down to Maura who was still sitting in the same position as she had been during the game and she bit her lip momentarily before she spoke up, "Hey, don't pay any attention to them. They're just a bunch of bimbos." Jane smirked a bit.

"They're right though, I've never had a first kiss with a boy." Maura replied, her voice small and hurt.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review too. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four;**

* * *

"They're right though, I've never had a first kiss with a boy." Maura replied, her voice small and hurt.

"So what? Neither have I..." Jane replied as the other girls rushed outside, further towards the ring of boys that awaited them outside their bunk.

Maura looked up at Jane and she tilted her head slightly, "You haven't?" she questioned gently and smiled a little, now knowing she wasn't alone in that respect.

"Me and guys, no. Not gonna happen." Jane responded with a smirk.

"You don't think? Ever?" Maura tilted her head at Jane.

"No." Jane shook her head, studying Maura's face and she smirked a little more then, before shifting, "Girls however..." she let her smirk soften to a smile before she softly touched Maura's cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

At first, Maura didn't do anything. She'd never been kissed before, except on her forehead from her parents before bed. This was different, her first real kiss. She then gently let her lips press to Jane's before she finally pulled back when she realized that Jane was not male, and things were not how she had dreamed her first kiss to be like.

"Jane, what just happened?" Maura asked her newly 'more-than-friend' about the previous few seconds between them.

"I kissed you, you kissed me back." Jane shrugged.

"But, why did you kiss me?" Maura was slightly mortified now.

"Be...cause I like you...?"

"You, like me?"

"You know, considering you go to boarding school, in Paris, you're really not that bright, are you?" Jane frowned and shuffled back until her back touched with one of the beds, and she pulled her knees up as she watched Maura, sitting in the same place, just looking to her with wide eyes.

"Do you know what vasovagal is?" Maura questioned Jane, taking in her appearance, from her dark, burrowing eyes to her frizzy mane of hot mess. Maura couldn't deny it, Jane was beautiful, the other girls couldn't see that, or perhaps they could and they were jealous, she wouldn't know.

"It sounds rude..." Jane replied and snorted a little but stopped when she received a disapproving glare from the blonde.

"It means to faint."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind on my next catechism test..." she muttered before she sighed, "Look, Maura. You're pretty, I like you. You're different, like me and I know you don't belong in a place with those kinds of girls...girls like Hannah, and Jessie..." she said to Maura, "I just thought I'd help you out with the whole never been kissed thing." she shrugged.

Maura furrowed her brow before she sighed slightly and shuffled to sit next to Jane, "That was thoughtful of you, but...I don't know...I did want to see what kissing a male was like first."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." Maura nodded.

"Do you enjoy being around girls all the time at school? Or would like to be a mainstream school?" Jane asked, curious as to what Maura would say.

"Well, I don't spend too much time socializing while I'm at school. My best friends are my books and chemistry set." she replied, her voice quiet.

"So, you're just curious as to what it's like being around guys?"

"I didn't say that, though it would be a nice change of atmosphere and surroundings, I'm sure." Maura smiled and nodded, looking into Jane's eyes.

"Okay, another question; you have to answer yes or no, and it has to be straight away, okay?"

"Okay." Maura gave a sharp nod.

"Did you enjoy that kiss just now?"

"Yes..." Maura answered and then floundered a little, "I...at least, I..." finally she sighed and looked down, before replying strongly, "Yes."

"Then, what's the problem with me taking your...kiss virginity?"

"Nothing, I suppose. But hypothetically, you cannot take a kiss's virginity, Jane."

"Are you sure, Maura? These lips are coming back for more..." Jane smirked and moved her hand to Maura's cheek as their lips moved towards each other.

"Oh my God! Maura!" Jessie gasped, "Why are you letting Jane kiss you?"

Maura sprung back from Jane, her face was scarlet with the imposing of their bunkmates seeing she and Jane kissing each other, though she said nothing. Neither did Jane, yet Jane was not anywhere near as red as she felt herself.

"She does this ALL the time, you know!" Jessie nodded as the other girls began returning back inside the bunk, adjusting their pajama shirts and fixing their hair for the night, "This is the second time I've saw her kissing another girl."

Jane found her own voice and spoke up, "Oh, so that time behind the apple tree didn't count, Jess?" Jane asked her bunkmate with a smirk and a raised bro, "That makes this the third time, actually." she told the girls in the bunk before looking to Maura and giving her a soft smile.

Maura smiled back before she cleared her voice and spoke up too, "I didn't let Jane kiss me..."

"I knew it, she came onto you!" Hannah gasped a little.

"No...well. No, I kissed Jane." Maura told the girls and swallowed uneasily. She didn't know what she was doing, or why she was doing it but it felt right.

The other girls in the bunk all looked to each other and frowned at the newer bunkmate; Maura before looking between she and Jane, "Well, we don't want you in our bunk." another of the girls spoke up, "We don't know what the heck you will do to us in the night."

"Oh, come on!" Jane rolled her eyes and snorted, "I may like girls, but I'm not about to change my interests to bitches."

It took Jessie the shortest amount of time to figure out what Jane meant and she threw herself at the tall, dark girl, almost tackling her to the floor in front of all the other girls whot hen joined in, draggin Maura into the centre of it all. And by the time the girls' side leader came to the bunk to see what was going on, Maura was in the middle of the commotion, pulling at one of the girls' hair after she'd ripped her expensive pajama's.

"Enough!" the leader yelled out, and all of the girls finally stopped, looking up at her, "Rizzoli, Isles. Come with me." she demanded of the two.

The other girls in the bunk let go of the two who'd been called out and as they stood to move towards the girls' leader, Jane glared over her shoulder to see Hannah smirking at waving at them, "Buh-bye." she mouthed to Jane, looking at Maura who was near enough ready to burst into tears. Jane softly put her arm around Maura's shoulders as they were taken out of the bunk and to see the director of the camp, to decide what was going to happen to them for their actions.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review too. =)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five;**

* * *

Maura sat in the seat next to Jane in the camp Director's Office, and she just stared down at her lap, fearing what would happen if she made any eye contact with Jane or the Director. She chewed the inside of her mouth as she fought the tears back again, keeping the tears in her ducts. Maura, although the same age as Jane, she was not yet mature in the sense of being streetwise like Jane was. She didn't want the Italian to think she was a baby, even though that's what most of the girls at her fancy boarding school in Paris thought of her, but Jane, she liked and she could see that Jane had found a friend in her.

Jane on the other hand, was sat in the chair next to Maura, basketball shorts on and her legs open slightly as she slouched back, her arm draped over the backrest as she glanced around the Director's office, obviously unimpressed and nonchalant. Jane was the exact opposite of Maura, always getting into trouble at school, not doing her homework, causing fights with the boys for teasing her and calling her names. This stood true with one boy in particular; Joseph Grant. But Jane didn't care, he teased her, so she reacted.

Now Jane looked to Maura and saw that she was almost at the point of having a hyperventilation attack, with trying to keep her tears at bay. The brunette knew that the two of them were about to be told off, possibly even sent home from camp, and now, she felt guilty that Maura, who had done no wrong, had been dragged into the fight she had begun with the other girls in the bunk. Gently, Jane sat up in the chair, since she knew the camp Director would tell her to do so anyway, and she reached for Maura's hand.

"Hey, it'll be okay, Maur." she told her new friend.

"H-how do you kn-know, Jane?" Maura sniffled a little, her body racking slightly, even without her crying yet.

"You know, because you're here with me, least they'll do is stop us from going to activities, and make us work in the kitchen or something."

"Work? I-in the kitch-kitchen?"

"What's so bad about working in a kitchen?" Jane raised a brow.

Seeing the expression crossing Jane's face, Maura lowered her eyes and shook her head, "Nothing..." she was about to add to her comment when the door swung open, and in entered the camp Director, staring at the girls' backs.

"Rizzoli." she sighed a little, shaking her head. She had expected to see the Italian sitting in her office, given Jane's reputation. The Director then turned her head to look at Maura, "Miss Isles..?" she raised a soft brow and moved around the desk to sit facing the two culprits, "Which of would like to go first in giving an explanation as to why you are here?"

"Just ask Hannah, and Jessie." Jane muttered and scoffed a little.

"Rizzoli, every crime has two sides of the story..." the Director replied, and shifted her attention to Maura, "Miss Isles, would you care to explain what happened?"

Maura swallowed and glanced up at the Director, she felt Jane's eyes on her and she sensed Jane's discomfort with the Director asking Maura what had happened. Maura could tell Jane didn't want her to tell the camp Director that she had kissed her.

The Director saw Jane staring at Maura and sensed that she was willing the blonde not to tell what she had done, "Rizzoli, step out of the room, please."

"What?"

"Step out of the room. Please." the Director repeated.

Jane sighed harshly and shoved her chair back before she slunk out of the room, casting one final glance over Maura before closing the door and sliding down the wall outside the office.

"Now. Maura, would you tell me what happened back in the bunk?" the Director smiled encouragingly to Maura.

Maura didn't want to get Jane into trouble, and she didn't want to side with her either, so Maura did what she knew best; she told the truth. Which was easy for her, since she couldn't lie, especially not what had happened the last time she had done that. Maura looked to the Director and she nodded a little, "Jane and I were talking, since the other girls were outside the bunk. They were playing a game with the boys. I didn't want to play, and they hadn't included Jane, so we were getting to know one another."

"Let me stop you there. The girls were playing a game with the boys? At night?"

"Yes. Truth or Dare, I believe it was called. There was a lot of cheering and giggling outside." Maura answered the question and saw the Director jot down what she had said, she then continued, "I told Jane that I'd never had a first kiss before and she kissed me. I didn't know what to do." Maura could feel her face flushing then as she spoke to the Director, so she dropped her gaze, "I think I liked it, so I kissed her back. And then the girls came racing in. They saw us and started teasing Jane."

"I see...verbally bullying her?"

"Yes. So, she sat quiet for a little, and I tried to explain to Jessie, but the girls didn't pay much attention. I think they were too set in their ways to believe or even listen to what I had to say to them. Jane found it too much when they began to tease me too and I saw her leap up. She flung herself at Jessie, or Hannah, I couldn't see who, and she began an assault on whoever it was. I tried to help separate the girls, but I was dragged into the scuffle. Our division leader came in and saw it all happening. She thought we, Jane and I had started it off."

"So, Jane was standing up for you?" the Director asked, her finger on her lip a little as she mused over the situation, leaning back in her chair.

"I think so. Nobody's ever done anything like that for me." Maura smiled a little, "I don't have many friends. No, I don't have any friends. I'm happy to be surrounded by my books, and my chemistry set. Jane, I would say is my first real friend." she admitted to the Director, "I don't think Jane has many friends either, all of the girls think she's attracted to them, and the boys...the boys I think are intimidated by her."

"Okay. Thank you, Maura." the Director sighed and thought a little more, before she finally called out to Jane through the door, "Rizzoli, you can enter."

Jane returned into the office, her shoulders slouched a little and she moved towards the chair she had previously occupied before she then sat down in it, her eyes were focused on her lap then, thinking that Maura had probably sold her out, so she would be sent home and Maura would become friends with the bitchy, Barbie girls in the bunk.

"Right, Maura has told me everything, Rizzoli."

_'Nice going, baby...'_ Jane thought and glanced briefly to the blonde next to her.

"And, I have decided that, although you were standing up for your friend here, and you showed that you don't let anybody get to your friends, Jane...you also instigated an assault on at least two fellow campers, and caused accidental harm to one of our staff. I'm not going to send you both home though, your parents have paid the rest of the season's fees for you to stay, and I know that this is Maura's first summer here, so what I'm going to offer you is a chance to move to a different bunk. Together, you will attend meals with your fellow campers, and two out of your five activities a day, the rest of your day time, you will both spend in the housekeeping bunk."

"Laundry?" Jane blinked a little and then quickly lowered her head again after seeing the expression the Director shot to her.

"I think it's a fair deal Rizzoli. Just be glad I haven't sent you home. You may leave. Get your things from your bunk and tell your bunk counsellor that you will both be moving to Bunk 50."

"Bunk 50?" Maura questioned a little.

"Yes, Bunk 50. You're dismissed girls. Goodnight."

Maura and Jane left the office and closed the door over, Jane looked to Maura and she furrowed her brows a little, "What did you tell her?"

"The truth?" Maura replied.

"The truth being...?"

"Well, what happened. You jumped in, and gave the girls what for, for teasing you."

"Yes, thank you Miss Literal. I know what happened, but...did you tell her about the kiss?"

"Wasn't I supposed to?" Maura questioned and tilted her head as the two descended the steps to head back to their bunk and grab their things.

"No...!"

"I'm sorry. I'll go ahead and find out bunk counsellor." Maura said and walked ahead to the counsellor green room.

Jane watched after her and sighed before she frowned at herself, "No?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review too. =)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six;**

* * *

Looking across the gap, between their beds, Jane glanced at Maura and she sighed a little. Since they'd gotten into the bunk together, Maura hadn't spoken to Jane since she'd let her know she'd spoken to the Director about the kiss they'd shared. The brunette swung her legs across the bed and she sighed, shifting herself so she got to the edge of her bed and stood up. Jane looked to Maura, she was writing, to her father no doubt, and she was deep in concentration, Jane almost turned back around and went back to her bed. She knew though if she didn't initiate some kind of communication with Maura, they wouldn't speak.

Jane winced a little before she sat at the foot of Maura's bed, looking at the blonde's trunk. Maura stopped writing but didn't look up at Jane, she just rested her pen and continued to look at the page she'd been focusing on. Jane was the first to speak up.

"Listen, Maura..." she began, "I didn't mean to snap at you yesterday."

Maura still didn't look up at Jane, but she gave a soft nod.

Jane raised a brow as she watched Maura sitting there, "Yeah, I just wanted to say I didn't mean it."

"Okay." Maura replied quietly.

"So...who are you writin' to?"

"My father." she glanced up at Jane.

_I knew it!_ Jane thought and she nodded a little, "That's nice. You two are pretty close right?"

"Yes. Yes, we are."

Jane noticed Maura's voice was quiet, and she tilted her head a little at the blonde facing her on the bed. She sighed a little, thinking Maura didn't want to make conversation with her. Just before she made to stand up though, she got why the blonde was probably not too talkative with her. Was Maura scared of her?

"I guess I'll let you get on with your letter then."

"Thank you." Maura quickly turned her attention back to her letter.

Jane stood from the bed then, her socks sliding against the hardwood floor a little as she walked back towards her own bed. Before she reached her bed, she turned back to face Maura and she swiftly asked her, "Maura, are you scared of me?"

Maura stopped again, staring at her page and she frowned a little, swallowing.

"Maura?"

Maura frowned a little again and since she couldn't lie, she looked up at Jane, "Yes, a little." she shrugged and pursed her lips.

Jane sighed and shook her head a little, moving back to sit on Maura's bed again with her, "Why?" she asked softly now.

The blonde tilted her head, using her pen to dot a final 'i' for now before she set her writing set to her side and she looked to Jane, "I don't know. You're so strong, both emotionally and physically, you don't care about getting into trouble or speaking your mind and calling others out on when they're wrong."

Jane smiled a little to Maura before she frowned and shook her head, "Maura, you can be like that too."

Maura shook her head, "No, I can't."

"Yes, you can. You're just polite when you do it."

Maura smiled a little, feeling a slight blush in her cheeks.

"See, you know it's true." Jane chuckled a little as she noticed the blush in the blonde's cheeks.

She looked up and to Jane, "Jane, I'm sorry I told the Director about the kiss."

"Hey, it's fine. You told her, we take it back now." Jane smiled to Maura genuinely.

The blonde nodded a little, "It was nice..."

"Nice?"

"The kiss..." Maura explained.

"Oh...?"

"What's oh...?"

"Nothin', you're just makin' it sound like you wanna do it again, is all."

Maura blushed a little and looked down to her notepad and writing set as she thought for a moment. When she quickly analysed the current situation buzzing around her mind, she looked back up at Jane and softly asked, "What if I do?"

"Maura, what's with all the questions?" Jane raised a brow.

"I just want to know what it's like."

"What what's like?"

"Being with the same sex." Maura answered.

"Maura..."

"What's wrong with my reply? You asked me a question and I replied accordingly." the blonde shrugged gently, not seeing a problem with what she had said. Jane however did. This topic of conversation was obviously testing Jane's patience, but to Maura, she didn't see anything different about Jane's behaviour, "I'm just telling you the truth, Jane."

"I know, I know...you can't lie, Maura, I get it."

"Then, what's the problem?" Maura tilted her head sweetly.

"You. Maura, you're the problem."

To say she was taken aback was an understatement for how Maura felt. She looked to Jane, her sweet head tilt and smile disappeared and she looked as though she were about to cry, like a child being told off for something they did but didn't mean to do.

Jane sighed, "This is going to be good, okay...that...came out wrong." she began and then scooted closer to the blonde on the bed and tried a soft smile. She received the double blink from Maura before she continued, "Look, what I meant was that...with you being here, like this." another sigh from Jane, "I don't know how I-" she decided to just go for it. Jane leaned over and pressed her lips back against Maura's like she had done back in the bunk.

Maura softly gasped before she closed her eyes and allowed Jane to kiss her once again.

"See...that's just going to keep happening if we're kept here together much longer." Jane smirked as she pulled away from Maura.

"Well, I'm hoping we're kept together then." Maura smiled and felt her cheeks pinken slightly.

* * *

**A/N:** Short chapter, apols. Thanks for reading though. Please review too. =)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven;**

* * *

As she woke up, she felt the sliver of pale moonlight fall across her eyes, and the feint chirping of crickets nearby. The brunette sighed and stretched her neck a little before she leaned up on her elbows, opening her eyes as they adjusted to the darkness in the bunk. She looked around and raised a brow. Maura wasn't in her own bed. It was only then, Jane looked beside herself and saw the blonde's sleeping form, highlighted in the moonlight. The brunette softly smiled to herself and rolled herself onto her side so she could watch Maura. The blonde looked so peaceful laying there.

It was just then, the peaceful blonde began to rouse from her sleep beside Jane and she murmured a little as the pale light from the moon splashed across her face. Jane stayed there, frozen in case Maura moved and found that Jane was not next her. She sat up and blinked a little as he eyes adjusted to the light in the dark bunk.

"Jane?" she whispered out softly.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm here." Jane smiled and leaned in closer to Maura, taking her in her arms and smiling.

"I thought you'd left me here." Maura whispered again.

"Why would I leave you, Maura?" Jane asked, just about able to look into Maura's hazel eyes.

"People have never really made an effort with me, Jane." the blonde replied and sighed, looking down to her lap gently. She thought of all the times in school or at home when nobody bothered with her because she was happy just doing her own thing; chemistry and biology to even care what people thought of her. Maura knew one day she would be a scientist of some description, and what scientist wasn't a little odd?

"Well, I'm here now. I'm making the effort to be your friend, and the truth is...all the other girls are scared of me, and so are the boys." Jane sighed and then laughed a little.

Maura joined in a little, propping herself up now on her pillows next to Jane, "And you don't mind this?"

"Mind what?"

"The fact people are scared of you?"

"Maura, I honestly don't mind. In fact, it's a little form of flattery, is it not?" Jane beamed a little.

"Well, it is classed as flattery, but I'm not so sure since fear is a negative emotion." Maura replied.

Jane just stared at her. Was this Maura for real?

The two sat and talked, looking between each other, sharing stories, memories, candies. It was Sunday morning the next day, so it was just lazy morning, letters to be written, nothing special. Maura was fascinated to hear about Jane's family, about her brothers, her grandma, their dog. The blonde wished she had siblings who she could be close with, who she could protect or be protected by when someone else picked on her.

"Yeah, this one time, Frankie was just five years old. This big bruiser kid came outta nowhere, and I mean he was a bruiser!" Jane imitated how large the young boy had been by puffing herself up and making herself look stocky, before she continued with the story, "Anyway, he pushed Frankie off of the swing, I was having my own crisis with this boy called Joey. When I heard my little brother crying and this kid laughing, I marched right up to him and spit in his eye. Not...very ladylike but, it taught the kid a lesson." Jane shrugged and then yawned.

Maura made a note of this, "You know, it is getting quite late. Or rather, it's early, we should sleep. I've enjoyed learning about your family though, Jane." she smiled, snuggling herself down in the bed and continuing to look at her newest and first best friend.

"Of course, you're right. But, I look forward to hearing more about you Maura." Jane smiled softly as she too settled herself back down into the bed, moving her flyaway hair away from her face before she spoke up again, "Goodnight Maura..."

No answer.

"Goodnight Maura..." she tried again.

Again, no answer came from the blonde beside her.

Jane softly leaned up and saw that Maura had already fallen asleep, "Well...goodnight." she whispered to her friend.

By the time Jane woke up when the daylight hours finally appeared, she found Maura was gone again, her towel was also gone, as was her shower caddy. It took Jane a few moments to fully process this as she looked from the empty space beside her in the bed, to wear Maura's belongings should have been and she realised that the blonde had gone to the showers. The outdoor showers behind their bunk.

Jane bolted upright in bed and quickly hauled herself up and off the side, her feet going straight into her flip flops as her feet touched the floor, she rushed around the bunk to get changed out of her sleepwear and wrap the towel around her body before purposely leaving her shower caddy where it was on the shelves. She headed for the door and outside to join Maura in the shower block. Perhaps, with some literal meaning behind her thinking.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, not a very long chapter again...thanks for reading though. Please review too. =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight;**

* * *

Jane got outside the shower bunk and looked around to see if there was anybody around the secluded area of the camp that she and Maura were confined to. Nope, nobody there, so in she walked, her towel clinging to her body as she entered the long bunk. She could hear the water running and splashing onto the concrete floor as Maura showered in her own cubicle. Jane was quiet as she moved along the corridor between the rows, hoping the blonde wouldn't hear her.

The brunette was needing a cold shower after the dreams she was having of Maura in the bed next to her. But, Jane had other plans, they still involved a shower, and it would probably end up being cold by the time she was finished. Jane stood outside the cubicle Maura was currently inhabiting and she tried to peek through the gap in the curtain to make doubly sure it was definitely Maura before she barged in on some poor unsuspecting girl she had no intention of getting to know better.

All of a sudden, Jane's adrenaline pulsed through her and she dropped her towel, shoved the curtain back and barged into the cubicle with Maura, who was rinsing the last of the shampoo out of her hair. Jane quickly saw the panic etched across Maura's face in the couple of milliseconds she had to realise what Jane was actually doing, before her lips attacked the blonde's and she shoved her back against the cold panelled wall behind her.

Maura felt the air forced from her ungs as she crashed back against the wall, Jane's lips and tongue invading her mouth, taking away her innocence. From never having been kissed a few days ago, to standing, naked in a shower with Jane now, Maura was really living now, and at that moment she didn't know what to make of summer, or camp, or boys...or Jane. But she didn't push the taller brunette away from her. In fact, Maura felt her body responding a way that read attraction and arousal towards her bunkmate.

Jane moaned against Maura's lips, this was the first time she'd done this and she was extremely nervous that Maura would pack up and want to head home because of the experience, but so far, it seemed good, and Maura hadn't told her to back off, in fact Jane noticed Maura's lips were crushing harder to hers than she had began with the blonde. That had to be a good sign, right? Yes! It was! Maura's hand moved up towards Jane's neck, to keep her lips against hers. Since Maura had never been kissed before, Jane wondered where she'd gotten this mannerism from, she didn't care at that moment from where Maura had observed this but, it heightened the pleasure for them both, being so close that there was not even room to slide a piece of paper between them.

The brunette decided to play Maura at her own game and she moved her hand tentatively to Maura's hip before slipping up the blonde's soaked body. Skimming along the smooth skin at her side and continuing up, Jane's mouth parted from Maura's and she glanced down at her body, seeing that Maura's nipples had peaked into hard, pink buds with the obvious arousal she was feeling with Jane doing these new things to her body. This excited Jane.

Maura let out a moan as she felt Jane's hands skimming her skin, barely there as it travelled up towards her breasts. She had never felt these feelings before, not even from a boy during a game of 'Spin The Bottle' nor had she done this to herself either. It wasn't quite the same affect she imagined, doing that to herself but this was something else. Maura was excited about these feelings that were coursing through her body, she took the time while Jane's lips were apart from hers to look down and follow the brunette's hands as one wrapped around her back and the other brushed across her erect nipple, causing her to shudder with pleasure.

"Jane..." she murmured.

"Mmmyeah?" Jane murmured back to Maura, drinking in her body under the stream of warm water from the shower head.

"Wh-what are we doing?"

"Saving water, showering together..." Jane replied too quickly, moving her lips to Maura's neck and nipping the skin there as she felt Maura relaxing back now, against the not-so-cold panelled wall of the shower cubicle.

"This is not a very effective way of showering together."

"Maura..." Jane murmured against the blonde's skin, sending another wave of shudders through Maura's body, "Maura, please shut up..." Jane felt she had to do the only thing she could do to stop Maura from talking through all of this plan that Jane had hatched. And she kissed her, again. Hard.

It didn't take long for Jane's fingers to find Maura's pelvis. She stroked along the blonde's hipbone and around, under her abdomen. Jane didn't know if she was moving too fast, she probably was speeding along in a race car compared to how Maura would probably go with this kind of situation, but she didn't care. Jane was attracted to Maura and Maura had already freely kissed Jane in return. They'd shared a bed, and now a shower, and Jane wanted to see if she could get Maura further, she wanted to know if Maura was attracted to her like she was feeling for the blonde.

Jane heard Maura moan, and took as a signal to continue, so she allowed her fingers to trail lower on Maura's body, towards her core. She felt the soft skin there and then BAM! there it was, Maura was so wet for her, and it was not just because she was still be washed from the shower head. Jane looked down to her fingers, running through Maura's folds slightly and then looked up at Maura's face. The blonde was standing there (barely), her head thrown back with her mouth open as if she were waiting for a hook to bite on, like a fish. The brunette could not believe her eyes. Maura had wanted this too, but she hadn't said anything!

"Hmm, Jane..." the blonde bit her lip slightly as she felt Jane's fingers moving between her folds again, working slightly faster than when she'd first ran along the path. Maura was indeed enjoying this, she moved her hand to Jane's shoulder to steady herself as Jane pulled her thigh up to rest on the pipe to give her fingers better access in pleasuring the blonde. Jane only had to slide a single finger inside of Maura and she was crying out, she'd not yet felt something so pleasurable except maybe for her Ballet recitals and getting all of her routines perfect.

"Come on Maura." Jane smiled, moving her lips and tongue to Maura's nipple, she wanted to give Maura the best experience she could given she was also not skilled in the sexual department either. But Jane knew a few things, she'd experimented with herself, and had read up on things in her older brother's lad magazine articles; 'Top Tips for out of this world pleasure' and 'Satisfy Your Woman with just a Flick'. So to say Jane had experience would be wrong, but to say Jane had knowledge, was something else.

Jane looked up at Maura and she could feel the blonde's muscles already begin to clench a little with the pressure building up inside of her, so Jane did something she'd tried on herself a few times. She curled her finger back on itself inside of Maura and she felt that soft, almost squishy tissue that she'd spent months trying to locate inside her own body. The brunette thought back to her times reading Tommy's magazines in her bedroom, under the careful guise of her comics and baseball magazines, and she remembered reading;

_"To get your lady going, and going, and going for more. Use your fingers to slip inside of her, possibly between rounds as you will need the time to recover if you've been having a lot of fun. You can curl your finger inside her to find that special spot that will drive her wild. Using the tip of your finger, curl it back and forth as if beckoning her to come towards you from afar, in some ways, you are beckoning for her to come. Just not to you...you want her to come _for_ you...this will both drive her wild, and give you time to regain some energy for another round or two with her."_

All Jane had to do was keep beckoning Maura closer. Closer to the edge she was just balanced on. The brunette wanted her to crash over the edge, hard. Her first time in delivering pleasure to another woman, and this was something she had had in mind for quite a long time after reading Tommy's magazines. She looked up from Maura's breast, where her tongue was tracing circles around, leaving a hot trail around the bud, to see Maura almost rigid with the pleasure Jane was inflicting on her body.

"Come on Maura...come on..." Jane continued her quest to bring Maura maximum pleasure, "Do you like this?" she asked the blonde, pressing down hard against both Maura's sensitive spot and her clit, "I want you, all of you Maura."

"Oh God, Jane!" Maura bucked her hips upwards as she cried out, squeezing Jane's shoulder as she felt the euphoric pleasure wash over her like the streaming shower, washing away any kind of stress, anxiety, shyness. Innocence.

Jane smiled and moved her lips to bury in Maura's neck, keeping her finger inside the blonde, and softly moving still, "You think we should turn this shower off yet?" she smiled into Maura's neck, murmuring gently as she felt Maura turn her head to rest against hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, not a very long chapter again...thanks for reading though. Please review too. =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine;**

* * *

Maura could hardly look at Jane now as she sat across from her, writing her letter to her parents. She knew that if she caught Jane's eye there would be sparks and someone would definitely have to extinguish the mattress they were both sitting on. Apart from the attraction that was sizzling between the two teens, Maura also felt she couldn't look at Jane because she was embarrassed at what they'd done, unbeknown to anybody else at camp. It was their little secret. But, that didn't matter as there were only two more weeks left of the camp season, and then they would part ways; Jane would go back to high school in Boston, and Maura would head back out to Paris to her boarding school.

Something about this Maura did not like. She was glad to be getting away from camp and to see her father for a week before she was flown back out to Paris to begin her new school year at Sacre Coeur d'Ecole les Filles. But Maura now didn't want to leave Jane. There was something about the tall, gangly brunette that Maura liked. She liked being in her company, brooding and mysterious as well as just laying together in bed and talking about baseball, and flag football. Of course, Maura had no idea of the rules or how to play these sports but she was mentally making a vow to herself that she would learn something about them.

Jane happened to glance up while Maura was looking at her, and she saw the blonde flash her eyes away and back down to her writing set. Jane sighed a little and smiled, "Maura? What's wrong?"

"I...I'm just feeling melancholy. About leaving camp." she replied softly, her voice seeming small and lost in the long, dark bunk the two were sharing.

"I thought you liked your school?"

"I do, I just...this summer has been the best summer I've ever had. There's been some amazing memories made for me, and I just worry that because we've been sent to this Isolation Bunk, will we be able to come back next year? And be together..." she tilted her head a little, something Jane noticed Maura did a lot of when she was confused or figuring something out.

"Maura, I've been in this bunk so many times since my first summer here." Jane sighed, "The girls here...they don't understand me. I like softball and basketball, but I like to dress up too. I mean it's nice to get outta sneakers and put on some flat pumps, wear a summer dress for prom..." Jane trailed off, "But instead of telling me my dress is nice or something...they tease me. Which makes me angry and I throw things at them, usually my fists."

"Which is why you end up here?"

"Yeah, you know, I'm surprised Ma hasn't had phone calls to say not to pay for my camp tuition for the next summer, I've been in here so many times." Jane chortled a little, "But I think because Frankie and Tommy are usually so good, they don't mind me being the bad apple."

"You have two brothers? I thought there was only Frankie."

"Yeah, Tommy's older, sometimes he doesn't come to camp because he does animal stuff..."

"Animal stuff?" Maura's head tilted again and it made Jane chuckle a little.

"Yeah, he does like animal rescue things with the shelter." Jane nodded a little, "He's so caring, I look up to him a lot."

"He still does this?" Maura smiled.

"Well, I think so. Ma still thinks he does, but he's like seventeen, so he's into girls and cars...you know how it is."

"Actually, I don't. Remember?"

"Yeah, sorry. Because I have brothers, I automatically think you do too, I'm sorry Maura."

"It's okay." Maura looked back down to her letter and sighed, trying to find where she was up to with her news. She let a few moments pass while she finished the sentence she'd been in the middle of writing when she'd caught Jane's eyes and she then spoke up, "I often wish I had a sibling. Not that I don't mind being alone, an only child, I just...I wonder what it's like to have someone close to your age in your house, someone who'd look out for you."

"Hey, you're welcome to one of mine." Jane joked a little and smiled before moving her head in gesture for Maura to come over to her. The blonde laid down her pen and writing set before scooting along the bed to Jane, and looking at her expectantly. Jane brought her closer, wrapping her arm around the smaller teen, "Look, having a sibling isn't all it's cracked up to be Maura, sometimes they break into your room and mess with your stuff, they break it sometimes. And you have fights, you often wonder if your parents have a favourite among you...sometimes it can be hell. I'm telling you."

"It's really that bad?"

Jane smiled and shook her head gently, "Not always. Frankie and Tommy look out for me, and because Frankie's younger, I look out for him, he's the baby." Jane chuckled, "We're really close, maybe closer now than we were when we were all small. Ma had hard time with us. We're all really close in age, so she had three kids all under the age of five at one point. Pop's a plumber so, he was hardly ever in the house during the day when Ma needed help. But still she managed, I don't know how she did it." Jane softly shook her head as she reminisced back to her childhood.

"Jane, your mother sounds amazing." Maura smiled, a little saddened Jane noted.

"She is, but that's Ma." Jane chuckled, "Hey, you wanna just lay down? The rain looks like it's on for the day, so there'll be no activities anyway."

"Sure. I'd like that."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten;**

* * *

Time had ticked on since Jane and Maura had had the conversation about Jane's family and about Jane having spent nearly every summer in the very bunk they'd been cast away to. And things had certainly changed between the teen girls. Maura had seemingly distanced herself from Jane, for fear of never seeing her again, and Jane had become moody, partly because Maura had not been able to reciprocate the activity Jane had pursued in the shower block.

It was three days before the end of camp, and letters had stopped being sent out home the day before. Maura had no outlet or anyone to talk to about Jane being brooding and dark, and she didn't really think she could actually talk to Jane herself about how she was acting. No, Maura decided she was going to face this alone, partly because she wasn't really that great with addressing emotions of others. It was the lack of social interaction she'd had over the years.

No, Maura had been more comfortable around her books and her chemistry set, and her private Ballet classes. The blonde didn't really fare well with others. Not one bit. But with Jane, she tried. She liked Jane, and Jane was the first person who really liked her, in every sense of the word. It wasn't hard for Maura to pick up on that fact, the fact that Jane was attracted to her and liked her as a person, she saw how Jane's expression and whole demeanour changed when she was around her. It made Maura smile and gave her butterflies, knowing that she'd been the one to cause Jane to get butterflies also.

"Maura, come on, we have to talk!" Jane finally called out across the bunk.

"No Jane, we don't have to."

"Maura!" Jane exclaimed, though since she was moody, she sounded more like a grizzly bear than her actual self. She heard Maura sigh and look over at her before she continued, "Look, there's only a few more days left of camp, I don't want us to end on a bad note with each other. Can we at least talk or exchange addresses so we can write each other?"

"Jane, I'm going back to Paris in two weeks." Maura sighed a little.

"You don't want to go back, do you?"

Maura looked over at Jane and she shook her head, "I do. I love my school."

"Then why the sigh?"

The blonde looked down and she nodded, "You're right. We shouldn't end this summer on a low." Maura said softly as she stood up and walked over to Jane, "I know we started off not too friendly, but look at what happened with us, between us." she sat on the bed next to Jane and she sighed again, looking at Jane though, "I want to stay in contact with you, I do."

Jane reached across to touch Maura's hand and she smiled, "Then we will. Maybe I can ask Ma, and you can come stay with us."

Maura had never been invited over to another person's house before, since all the girls she went to school with lived in the same dormitory as her, nobody ever needed to go to anyone else's house. That being said though, when the girls had their pyjama parties, Maura was never invited because she was American, she was weird and she didn't speak a lot of French. So to now be invited over to stay with the Rizzoli family, Maura was apprehensive. She faltered a little at the offer.

Jane took note of this, "What's wrong? You don't want to?"

"No, it's not that I don't want to...this is the first time anybody's ever offered me to come over or have dinner with them, or anything."

"Nobody ever invited you over?" Jane asked the blonde skeptically.

Maura nodded and then shook her head, "Nobody. Jane, you're the first."

"There's always a first time for everything..." Jane winked back to Maura, she was meaning that this summer had been a summer of many first times for both of them.

Maura blushed at Jane's comment, she looked down to her lap and smiled to herself, "Jane..." she suppressed a giggle.

"What?" Jane smirked a little, "We did do quite a lot of first time things...you've never heard of flag football, so I gave you a quick run-down of how that works..." Jane's smirk grew wider as she watched Maura's blush take over her cheeks, "You'd never eaten a s'more, so I made you some at the camp fire."

"And I've never made love to a woman before, you did with me."

It had been at that particular moment, Jane had decided to take a drink of her chocolate milk. As soon as the words tumbled out of Maura's mouth, Jane almost choked on her drink. She had not been expecting the blonde to actually say it out loud.

"Jane, what's the matter?"

"I wasn't exactly expecting you to say it. And so...elegantly." Jane replied.

"That's what school in Paris will do to you." Maura smiled and glanced up at Jane, whose face had fell slightly, "Jane?"

"Are you saying that to be polite and elegant, you have to go a fancy boarding school in Paris?" she said, sounding slightly pissed at Maura's comment.

"Jane, I-"

"No, Maura...I know what you meant. I'd like to finish my milk and my book now, thanks." Jane sighed and fell back against her pillows, opening the book at any random page nearer to the end.

Maura blinked a few times before she stood up and made her way over to her own bed, glancing at Jane as she walked away. She sighed. She really needed to sort herself out in social situations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven;**

* * *

The end of camp had arrived, and everyone had packed up their belongings ready to head out of camp and back to their respective homes, some of the campers to different states even. Maura sat across from Jane in the bunk and she sighed as she curled up, playing cards, 'Snap' on her own. Jane knew her parents would be there at any moment to collect her and her brother, Frankie first probably since he hadn't ended up in the isolation camp for the sixth summer in a row, but she looked over to Maura and frowned a little, "Maura, would you still like to come and stay with us?"

Maura stopped and froze, like a cat pretending she was invisible, before she looked up at Jane and swallowed, "You know it would be a bad idea."

"I do?" Jane asked her and stood to move closer to Maura's bed, to talk with her and try to convince her of the advantages of staying with the Rizzoli family. She took a seat on the end of Maura's bed and looked to the young blonde, "Look, Maura...I'm sorry about everything that's happened over the last few days, but I can't take them back. If I could, I would, but I can't. Can't you just forgive me or something?"

"Jane, I already have, I just don't want either of us to get hurt." Maura told her.

"We won't!" Jane replied, a smile so bright etched into her face, "We have airmail...we have the telephone..." she pointed out, "Okay, the phone may be a little expensive for international calls while you're over in Paris, but the mail's a good option, if it is a little slow..."

Maura smiled and nodded a little, "Well, I have your address, so I can write to you."

"Good, now come on, stop mopin' my Ma and Pop'll be here any second, they wanna meet you." Jane told Maura and smirked a little.

"What did you tell them, Jane?" she asked, seeing Jane's smirk as she tidied away her cards into her shoulder bag.

"Nothin'. Just that I was moved to Isolation and that I made a friend, and we're close..." Jane replied, moving back over to her own area before she turned around and quickly pressed her lips against Maura's in a surprise-possibly final kiss.

Maura gasped and quickly blushed, pulling away from Jane, "Jane! Your parents could have walked in at any second! What are you doing?"

"Maura...relax okay?" Jane smirked and chortled a little before she swallowed, "I think Ma has an idea that I like girls. I think she caught me and Tommy looking at a magazine once, and my eyes were fixed on this woman's t-"

"Okay!" Maura quickly cut Jane off and blushed before she stood and straightened out her clothing, looking around her area, "Your mother and father are both coming here?"

"Yeah, why? Who's coming for you?"

"I'm not sure. The maid, possibly my father." Maura replied, feeling a little flushed at the sudden questioning from Jane.

"Maura, are you alright?" Jane raised a brow as she watched the blonde faffing around with shoving the cards back into their wallet and she moved around the bed to her trunk to put them inside before closing it securely.

"I'm fine..." she muttered, it came out as a whisper, to which Jane caught on.

"You're obviously not, Maura. Something's bothering you."

Maura plopped herself down on the bed and she sighed slowly, letting most of her air drain out before she paused, thinking of what to say to Jane. The blonde looked up and she bit her lip a little, "Jane, I don't know who's picking me up from camp. I don't know if it'll be my father, the maid, someone else...I never know these things." she whimpered a little, "I always have to get the car sent to me at the airport when I come home for the Holidays or Summer...because my parents are out on vacation..."

"Maura, I'm sorry...are they on vacation now?"

"I don't know." Maura whispered, "I try not to get in the way of my parents. They like it when I achieve something and then I get on with what I'm doing."

"They're always at parties?"

"Yes, my father is a professor, he's into Science like me...and my mother, she comes a wealthy family, so they can afford all of these holidays all the time, so they go away a lot. I don't think it's that they don't love me, because I know they do. I just don't think they were very happy to have an only child." she sighed.

"You think they would have wanted another child?"

"I do. I would have loved a younger sibling." Maura smiled softly.

"Hey, you're welcome to Frankie..." Jane chuckled a little try and cheer up Maura as she wrapped her arm around Maura's shoulders protectively.

"Knock, knock...Janie! You in here?" Angela Rizzoli called out through the screen door, inside the bunk.

"Yeah Ma, I'm here..." Jane called back and stood, "Come on Maura, time to meet my family. Brace yourself..."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve;**

* * *

"Janie!" Angela called out again as she climbed the stairs to the isolation bunk her daughter and Maura had inhabited for the last few weeks of the camp season. She rapped on the door before opening it and even before entering the bunk she called out again to her daughter, "Are you decent, Janie?"

"Oh Ma, give it a rest, come on in." Jane called back to her mother and saw Maura's expression change to mild horror as she witnessed the scene unfolding before her.

"Your father's gone to collect your brother, Jane..." Angela stepped into the bunk and looked around before her focus stopped on Maura standing there awkwardly, "Oh, you didn't tell me you were sharing your bunk this summer, Janie...I haven't seen you at camp before . I'm Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother." Angela smiled to Maura before moving over to the respectable young woman who stood there watching from beside her bed.

"Yeah Ma, I think she knows who you are..." Jane stepped in before Maura introduced herself to Angela.

"I'm Maura, this is my first summer here. I usually spend my summer's in Europe." Maura told Angela, "I go to boarding school there, in Paris."

"Boardin' school?" Angela looked over Maura and noticed now she was wearing a designer outfit, softly she nodded, "And you ended up in this bunk with my Janie? What did she do to get you into trouble, kid?" Jane was standing behind her mother now, she had been packing a backpack before she looked to Maura and started shaking her head frantically, to try and stop Maura from telling her mother.

Maura saw Jane and tilted her head a little before she looked to Angela, "Jane stood up for me, in the bunk we were assigned to when we arrived." the blonde nodded a little, it wasn't a lie but she hadn't told the full truth either. Obviously, being around Jane had improved this for her.

Angela turned around, "Jane! You stuck up for her? What were the girls saying about her?" she asked her daughter and smiled a little before looking to Maura, "I'll be they were just jealous that you get to spend your time in Paris while they're stuck in a classroom in Boston." Angela nodded and winked a little to Maura, "Anyway, Maura who's coming to collect you from camp?"

Maura sighed a little, she bit her lip, "I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Angela asked her, "Well, you are getting collected, right?"

"I'm not sure."

"We can stick around, I'm sure. If nobody comes to collect you, you're coming home with us for this evening. Do you live in Boston?"

"I live in West Roxbury." Maura smiled shyly.

"West Roxbury?" Jane raised her brows, "How much money do you have?"

"Janie!" Angela chirped in and sighed a little, "Well, Maura did anybody say they would come to collect you in letters that have been written to you?"

"My parents go on their vacation around now, I'm not sure if my father will be able to collect me. Or, it'll be the maid..." she replied, her eyes looking at the floor as she shuffled her feet, espadrilles scuffing along the floor, "You would be fine with bringing me home with you?"

"Of course, you're Jane's friend and we want to know all about the famous Maura. I just didn't realise Jane had been sharing the bunk with you." Angela chortled a little, "I'll need to tell your father, Jane, that Maura may be coming back with us."

"Of course, Ma..." Jane nodded and began packing her backpack again until Angela left the bunk. It was then Jane looked over to Maura and walked towards her, "You'll be okay with coming home with us, won't you? I mean, now that we...it won't make it awkward to talk to my parents will it?" Jane questioned her more-than-friend.

"I don't know, Jane. I'm not very good with social interaction."

"Look, it'll be fine, Maura..." Jane smiled to the blonde reassuringly.

"I'm sure it will, I'm just nervous."

"Well, there's nothing to be nervous about Maura, it's just me...and my family." Jane smiled a little to the blonde standing across from her. Jane rolled her eyes as she heard her mother shouting at someone outside before someone burst into the bunk and looked at the two girls standing together.

"Maura come on, we're leaving." the man said snippily to the young blonde.

"What?" she tilted her head, blinking rapidly.

"We're leaving. Get your things." he looked to her swiftly, avoiding looking at Jane, "Now please." he demanded when he saw Maura was just standing there, frozen to the spot next to Jane.

"Aren't you going on vacation, dad?" Maura finally asked as she watched her father packing up her things and rolling up her blankets.

"Maura, I don't have time for this, we have to leave in the next twenty minutes, say goodbye to your friend because we need to be leaving here immediately. Your mother is waiting in the car."

The moment she heard her father say they had to leave immediately, Maura turned to Jane, sideways and furrowed her brows. She didn't want to leave her new friend, even if her mother was slightly crazy and shouted at people, or interfered in things that didn't need attention. Wait, Jane's mother had shouted at someone, had it been her father? The blonde looked to her father and nodded, "I'll be in the bathroom." she announced gently and glanced to Jane before walking away to compose herself in there.

"Just make it quick, Maura." her father told her, calling after her.

Jane followed her and sighed, as she entered the bathroom she looked to Maura and gave her a questioning glance, "Maura, talk to me. What's wrong?"

Maura however, could not look at Jane now, "I saw the way my father looked at you, Jane. And how your mother shouted at my parents while they were outside." she took a deep breath before she let it all out in a drawn out, heavy sigh, "My parents don't like your family." she told the brunette.

"What? Maura, that's just ridiculous! Your parents don't even know my family!"

"But the thing is, they probably do Jane." just now Maura was able to look up at Jane and she looked at her through sympathetic eyes, "Though, I'm not saying I don't like your family. I like you Jane. You're my first real friend, you've been there for me this summer when I needed someone to stand up for me." Maura smiled before she then softly continued, "You were my first kiss..." she blushed and smiled, looking down bashfully to her feet.

"Among other first things..." Jane smiled as she watched Maura being adorable.

"Yes, among other things." Maura repeated and smiled up at Jane. She suddenly got a serious expression across her face as she looked to Jane, "You will write, won't you?" she asked her friend, "Obviously, I'll have to write first, to let you know I'm back in Paris, but you will reply?"

"Of course I will, Maura!" Jane chuckled, moving closer to the blonde, "You have my address...I would never want to lose contact with you." she smiled, taking in Maura's face for what could have been the last time for another year, "I'd miss you too much..." she leaned in and softly touched her lips to Maura's.

It was at that unfortunate moment that Maura's father decided to burst open the bathroom door, to find his daughter kissing another girl. He stood there and watched as Maura jumped back from Jane, lowered her head and turned almost every shade under the red family. He glared at Jane before he looked to Maura, "We're leaving. Now!" he told her, "Get in the car, Maura." he watched as she scuttled past him, her head lowered.

Jane watched after Maura, frowning as she saw the blonde hurrying to get out of the bunk and into the car, away from the situation that could possibly unfold for Jane and her father. That situation never came. Jane looked up at him and saw that he wasn't angry, but he wasn't pleased either. He just stared Jane down before leaving, grabbing at Maura's last things before leaving the bunk, leaving Jane behind.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen;**

* * *

The car journey back home was deadly silent as her mother and father shared glances at each other, but never to her, but the moment Maura was home, her father sat her down and gave her a lecture about same sex relationships, and how he frowned upon them. The young woman sat in the chair he'd told her to, until the point of her blood flow in her thighs and buttocks not circulating properly. She kept her head down as her father spoke to her before he finally realised her leg was shaking as her feet dangled just above the floor. He gave a sigh and shook his head before he spoke up.

"Maura, we're packing your things for school. Your mother and I are sending you back a week early." he told his only daughter.

With her head still bowed, looking into her lap, Maura slowly raised her head and looked to her father, soft tears glistening in the corners of her eyes as she looked to him. The tears didn't fall though as she nodded, not having a choice in the matter at hand. Still, she sat there and waited on her father's dismissal from the room and to let her know he'd finished talking with her. She waited what seemed a lifetime until he gave her the nod and watched as she stood up, the same way she had done, in the years since she could walk and talk.

"Maura..." he said as she got to the doorway and turned to him, "Leave out your writing set and stamps, I'm going to need to count them so I know you're only writing to your mother and I. And make sure you leave out her address."

"Yes father." Maura nodded glumly and walked out of the room, to head to her room upstairs. The blonde got upstairs and into her room, closing the door gently behind her before crossing to her dresser and sitting down, looking into the mirror and sighing, "Jane, I miss you already..." she whimpered to herself a little and blinked, looking down to her lap as a few tears gently spilled over her lashes and, she silently cried in her room before she began on locating her things to take to school with her.

x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, on the other side of Boston, the Rizzoli's were just coming home from collecting their daughter, Jane and her brother, Frankie Jr from summer camp. As their car rolled to a stop in their driveway, Angela jumped out, seeing her oldest boy, Tommy and some of his friends from school with beer bottles, and girls. She glared at him as her husband and other two children climbed out of the car from their long journey.

"Thomas Anthony Rizzoli! What's all this?" Angela barked at her son, "You're supposed to be working with the Dog Shelter today...not bringing girls home and playing...poker! Ahh!" Angela threw her hands up in the air as she entered the house, heading straight for the record player and switching it off.

Jane winced at her brother and then looked to her father, Frank, who just shrugged and shook his head, opening the trunk to the car. Frank Rizzoli knew better than to intervene in any situation that involved his wife teaching any form of disclipine to their offspring, so he rummaged around and began lifting out his youngest son's camp trunk.

Jane was moving toward the house as the crowd Tommy had brought home were leaving, shoving her aside to avoid any further wrath from Angela and exit the house. The gangly brunette watched the burly lads leaving before entering the house herself, glancing to Tommy and her mother arguing while she slipped upstairs to her bedroom, closing the door and wincing at her pink canopy bed before shaking her head and getting out her field hockey stick. Jane took once look at it and she sighed, flinging it aside and charging at her bed, flopping down on it backwards so she looked up at her canopy and ceiling.

It didn't take long for Angela to knock on her door and enter smiling, "Janey what's wrong? You've been so quiet since we left the camp." she moved to sit on the edge of her daughter's bed.

"I miss Maura, Ma."

"Janey, I know. But she'll write...she will." Angela smiled and nodded softly before kissing her daughter's forehead and gently tapping her knee, "Now come on and wash up, Grandma's coming to make Gnocchi for us."

x-x-x-x

Dinnertime for the Isles family was a totally different affair, they ate in silence before Maura excused herself from the table to go to her bedroom, before she'd finished her meal. She just wanted to be alone, so she could have some time to think about what had happened over the last week. Sitting down on her bed, Maura looked around her room at the medals and trophies and rosettes she'd won for her efforts and triumphs in the numerous Boston Science fairs.

As Maura crossed to her shelves holding the trophies, she heard her father talking on the telephone, probably trying to get her onto a flight to Paris within the next few days. She looked to her trophies. frowning as she thought. The blonde always liked being the best, and wasn't about to change that, she was sick of it. Maura was alone, she had nobody to share her news with, or her glory from the Science Fairs with. All Maura wanted was a friend, and Jane had shown her what friendship was like. Maura needed Jane.

The blonde frowned as she ran her finger across the gold plating of the name tag on the trophy for 'MOST ARTICULATE DISSECTION of '86' she sighed harshly and let her hand fall from the shelf before looking around to her matching luggage casings, "I should pack..." she said to herself, but wishing she was even talking to a pet. Of course, Maura never imagined herself with an average pet, like a dog or a cat. She always fancied getting a Chinchilla or something more exotic than a household pet, and she knew that day would come when she moved out.

After what seemed forever packing her things, Maura emerged from her bedroom and went to locate her father to let him know she'd packed and to give him her writing set and stamps for him to count like he'd told her to. She couldn't find him, so she left them in his office and headed back up to her room for the night after she washed and changed for bed. Maura was settling down for an early night after the week she'd had, she needed the rest. Though, while she was settling down and thinking of Jane, the brunette had other ideas for her night.

Jane 's night was just beginning with her family and a game of Trivial Pursuit. The Rizzoli's were all for family time, no matter how tired any of them were, they stuck together and enjoyed the time they spent together, that and of course, they all whooped each other in board games. That wasn't to say Jane wasn't thinking about Maura though, she really was. Jane was missing Maura terribly already and couldn't wait the arrival of the first letter from her, so they could write one another until the possibility of joining each other at camp again the following summer season. There was that, and the fact Jane thought she could really use Maura on her team with this game, Frankie was always lucking out and winning extra points, but if Jane had Maura, she knew she'd win as the blonde had probably the highest IQ of anybody she knew.

But Maura was lonely, and she knew that as she looked up at her ceiling, her covers pulled tightly around her and she thought of Jane. She thought about her being scary to the other girls and how the boys were slightly afraid that if they said something wrong to her, she'd beat them. Maura sighed as she remembered that Jane had two brothers and she closed her eyes, wishing she had a sibling she could talk to or argue with about entering her room without permission. Of course, Maura's mind wandered back to Jane, focusing upon the prior few days and what had happened between she and the brunette.

The blonde suddenly found herself in the same aroused state she had been in when Jane had entered the shower with her. She bit her lip and frowned a little, trying to push the thoughts of Jane out of her mind and focus on something that was not the tall Italian. Science, that always worked. Maura squeezed her eyes shut as she visualised Jane's athletic body, naked in the shower. Science did not always work. Maura wanted to relieve that moment; the moment she felt Jane's hand working down her body, across her abdomen and further. So she did. Maura did it herself.

Maura moved her hand down her body, over the cotton of her pyjamas and reached the waistband of her pyjama bottoms. She swallowed and listened out for anybody awake in the house before she wiggled her fingers under the elastic and let her fingertips brush gently over her curls. Maura gently whimpered before moving her fingers further and touching herself as she bit her lip, she did not want anybody to hear her if she cried out. She used her fingertips to circle her clit a little, making herself more aroused before even beginning to slide her fingers inside herself.

This was all new to Maura, she had never fantasised about someone before and masturbated. Yes, she knew the affects some fantasies had on the body and how they affected a person psychologically to make the arousal begin, but she had never physically done anything. It took her a little while before she could slip in a finger, but when she did, Maura writhed a little at the sensation as she pictured it was Jane doing it to her. The blonde arched up a little as she tried to add a second finger and only could manage a little before she moaned out and quickly bit her lip to contain any more guttural outbursts.

A few more strokes and Maura was able to add her second finger, feeling her own tight muscles clamping down around the new intrusion inside her. She moaned out again and arched a little more before quickening the pace of her fingers, only slightly just to add a little friction, she also bent her legs at the knees. It didn't take long for her to moan out again, louder this time, "Oh, Jane..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen;**

* * *

It didn't take long for her to moan out again, louder this time,_ 'Oh, Jane...' _as she felt her muscles clenching and throbbing with the friction. Maura moaned out, feeling herself spilling over the edge as she arched up and into him. He thrusted into her and grunted above her as he began on his own journey to reaching a release, "Garrett!" she cried out as he leaned down to kiss her. She cried out his name, but her mind was crying out another; _Jane. _The same name she had been crying out for three years, in her dreams, when she pleasured herself or when her fiance made love to her.

Maura had got into the college of her choice and was approaching the end of her Sophomore year. She'd met Garrett Fairfield in her Psychology class in her Freshman year and they'd hit it off right away. Maura had written home to her parents and told them about Garrett, and they'd known instantly who he was, and encouraged her to pursue him. Within a few months of dating and meeting families, Garrett had proposed to Maura on her 20th birthday, and of course she had accepted. Maura really was in love with Garrett, they were well suited and both very intelligent. Maura found intelligence a key factor in choosing a suitable mate.

Garrett softly collapsed onto Maura after he'd reached his desired release and he sighed contently as she welcomed his weight upon her, twining her limbs around him to keep him there as she stroked over his hair. He smiled and leaned up a little but stayed above her before he spoke, keeping his face close to hers, "I love you, Maura. I really do." he told her, "You're amazing, the most intelligent and elegant person I know."

She smiled up at him and nodded a little, "My parents want to know if we've discussed any of our wedding plans further..."

He sighed a little and rolled away from her, next to her on his back, "Why is there such a big rush on this, Maura? Can't they let us finish our classes first?"

She swallowed a little, "I think they just want us to be happy together, Garrett."

"But we are! Aren't we?" he asked, looking to her.

"Of course we are. I'm sure they just don't want anybody else to snap us up." she giggled a little and looked into his eyes before leaning across to kiss him.

"Snap us up?" he raised a brow, "Is there someone who's been asking you Maura?"

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Has there been someone before me?" he asked.

Maura floundered a little and she nodded, "It happened a few years ago though. A few months before I found out from my cousin that I'm adopted."

"Who was it?"

Maura looked down and she sighed a little, frowning before she swallowed and picked at the covers, "Her name was Jane..."

x-x-x-x

"Jane!" Angela Rizzoli called out to her daughter, "Janey, you're going to be late for Academy!"

"Ah, Ma! Give it a rest!" Jane called back out to her mother and grabbed at her Academy badge so she could head out of the house without her mother shouting at her again, "Jeez!" once she got outside, Jane noticed her little brother, Frankie was waiting for her, "Hey loser."

"Can I walk with you to Academy?" he asked her.

"Come on..." she semi-growled to Frankie. Ever since Tommy had been put into prison for more than petty crimes he'd begun committing, it was Jane's job to look out for Frankie. With her older brother in prison, she had promised to get him out one day and had applied to go to BCU to study Law. She aced everything and got in, she just didn't want her father to worry about paying her tuition with the business suffering and her parents getting into arguments, so Jane turned to a second best and applied for the Police Academy.

"What's wrong Jane?" Frankie had noticed his sister's attitude.

"Ma, she's been naggin' me again."

"About what?"

"About that summer at camp, with that Maura..." she told her brother.

"Oh, when you two were knockin' knees...?" he smirked, "Ow!" she punched his arm, "Jane come on, it's true!"

"Yes, I know!" she hissed back, "She just...she knows I've been waiting on Maura to get in contact with me. It was three years ago Frankie, she isn't gonna write, is she?"

Frankie sighed, looking to his sister and he shook his head, feeling bad for Jane, "No Janey..."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen;**

* * *

By now, Garret had sat up and was sitting with his legs over the side of the bed as he contemplated his fiancee sleeping with another woman. He sighed and shook his head when he felt Maura's hand touch the bare skin at the point where his neck met his shoulder and he looked to her fingers there, but not to her. He saw the sparkling diamond of her engagement ring and swallowed, looking down to his knees.

"Garrett, talk to me. Please." she muttered softly, nervously in fact as she waited on her lover to say something, anything he was thinking.

"How long?"

"How long what?" she asked, moving up close to him now and pressing against his back.

"Maura don't." he said and moved forwards, reaching for his boxer shorts before putting them on and standing, leaving her tangled in the sheets and looking bemused, "How long were you with...JAne, was it?" Garrett asked her, his hands on his hips as he looked to her.

"Well, I wouldn't define the relationship...it wasn't a relationship." Maura answered, "I went to summer camp, the girls in my bunk teased me about my intelligence. Jane stepped in and stuck up for me, you could say she was my first friend."

"So, you didn't sleep together?"

"We did." Maura nodded, "And it wasn't exactly sleeping. We were in the shower block..."

"And?"

"And Jane just...appeared." Maura answered.

"She just appeared..." Garrett repeated, watching as Maura spoke.

"Yes, I was in the shower, rinsing out my hair when she appeared and started to kiss me, and touch me..." she looked down, "I liked it, so I let her continue." Maura admitted before she looked up at Garrett, "Jane made love to me. Once. After camp, I've never saw her again...and she lives in Boston." she sighed and held the covers tightly around herself.

"And, you're still attracted to her." Garrett finished the sentence off for Maura.

She looked up at him and frowned, "I..." she bowed her head a little, "I still think about her. About that time."

"And you've thought about her, about her doing the things I do to you?" he looked at Maura, watching her facial expressions for clues.

She sighed and nodded, "Sometimes, yes."

Maura couldn't lie.

Garrett had told her it was one of her most endearing traits and he always hoped she'd never be able to lie to someone. Especially him. To him, Maura was pure, a real woman. Not like some women he'd been around or conversed with. Though now, Garrett had no idea what to do, so he did what he thought was best, "Maura, we need a break away from one another." he sighed and looked to the floor.

"What? No..." she frowned and watching him, "Garrett, no."

"Maura, we both know it's for the best."

"But what about afterward? What about after the break?" she questioned him, "How long, Garrett? Just answer me that." she caught his gaze and held it.

It was Garrett who turned away first this time, "I don't know." he told her, "But, I'll be at my parents house, you can come and see me if you need to...call first." he told her, grabbing up his clothes from the floor and quickly slipping into his slacks before grabbing at his button down and putting it on, "Maura, goodbye..." he murmured and gently pressed his lips to the crown on her head as he slipped out of the room.

Maura sighed and flopped back into the bed, huddling the covers around her now chilled, naked body. She tried to process and analyse what had just happened between she and her fiance and couldn't. For the first time, she didn't understand what she'd done wrong; she'd been truthful with him, she'd explained, she had told him what he'd wanted to know. And yet, Garrett had still left her alone.

Garrett was outside, looking back on the closed door as he made his way toward the student parking lot. He sighed harshly and shook his head before turning back to look at the door he'd left from, expecting to see Maura but she wasn't standing there, instead just as he was turning back to look ahead, he felt someone charge into him.

"Watch where you're goin'!" she hissed and glared at him.

"I'm sorry." he muttered and continued walking.

"You will be. Especially if I have to arrest you in the future for fraud allegations!" she shouted after Garrett. She'd taken one look at his clothing and decided that she didn't like him. Yes, it was prejudice but, Jane knew from the clothing that this man was well off. And Jane, couldn't stand people who were well off, all except for one of them.

She was sure had been accepted to the college of her choice. This college; BCU. Maura had spoken about wanting to go to Boston Cambridge University and it had been her dream to be accepted there to study Sciences. Jane had also wanted to attend there, to study Criminal Science and Psychology, but had not wanted to put her father through the stress of having to work the extra hours up to pay for her tuition there. So, Jane had settled for the second best; Boston Police Academy.

Jane still wondered about Maura, if she was actually studying at BCU or if she'd stayed in Paris, or if she was living somewhere else now. It was only natural, even after those years of waiting to hear from her more-than friend, Jane wanted to know that the then blonde was alright and well. She'd taken so much flack at school for once admitting she liked girls and had actually been with one or two.

The girls, during her high school year had taunted her for wanting to be a Detective. They taunted Jane for a lot of things, but being a Detective was the main one. They had told her that the job wasn't nearly as feminine as she could be if she tried at least. But Jane didn't want to be like those plastic, fake Barbie dolls. She's told them that she would probably end up making arrests or bailing out their spouses for petty crimes and more serious stuff as she worked her way through the ranks at the Boston Police Department and none of the listened. In fact, they all laughed at her, but she had vowed to each and everyone of them, she'd see them again when she was successful and they were not.

Anybody who crossed her path who Jane didn't like, she made sure she'd make some kind of arrest on them at some point in her career, and she was most probably right. Garrett Fairfield, was now included on this hit list of Jane's.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen;**

* * *

"Was it serious?" Jane asked softly.

"I was twenty, everything felt serious..." Maura responded to Jane and sighed softly before swallowing her drink.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you today..." Jane told her, "But, I knew it was him. I knew it was him, the moment Frost said about the Spyker."

"That doesn't matter now." Maura swallowed and sighed, "Yes, I loved Garrett, I was engaged to him for over a year, but...I just." she shook her head a little, "I kind of wanted to make things right, I hadn't seen him since we broke up. I wanted to make amends with him."

"So, why did you two break up?"

"I told him about that summer." Maura told Jane, as she looked to the table, focusing upon the bottom of her glass.

"Our...summer?"

"Yes." Maura nodded and sighed, "He didn't take to it that well." the Medical Examiner said gently, "I thought I was doing good by telling him what he wanted to know." she shrugged then and looked up at Jane, "Obviously, I was wrong."

"What did you tell him?"

"Garrett asked me what was on my mind, and I told him; whenever we were making love, I thought about you."

"You! What?" Jane almost spat her beer over Maura as she blinked and stared at the Medical Examiner, sitting in the stall opposite her. Jane couldn't believe her own ears at what she'd just heard Maura say. She cleared her throat a little as Murray, the bar tender looked over at them and she gave him a soft smile, "You thought about me when you were having sex with your fiance, Maura...wh-?"

Maura swallowed a little and nodded, looking down to the table again, "I did, and...I still do..." she glanced up at Jane.

"You still do...?" Jane swallowed then, watching Maura sipping her drink quietly, almost hiding behind the glass as she waited on a reply from Jane.

"I do. Ever since that summer, I've never been able to stop thinking about you, Jane. My father took away your address...I couldn't write to tell you what had happened." Maura shook her head, "I'm sorry. I would've told you sooner, just everything happened and I got engaged to Garrett, I _was _happy with him, I just-"

"Maura, you don't need to tell me." Jane smiled and held her hand up to shush the Medical Examiner.

"I don't?"

"I've been exactly the same. Sort of."

"How do you mean 'sort of' Jane? Either you did, or you didn't."

"I saw your face everywhere...I applied to BCU, you know?" Jane smiled a little before she sighed, "I wanted to be near you, but didn't want pop to have to take on extra work to pay for my tuition." Jane told her, "I remember Garrett..." she suddenly said, "He was carrying things in his arms and seemed angry. That was the day you broke it off with him..." Jane came to the realisation.

"Jane, what are you talking about?"

"I think it was Garrett I bumped into, the day you two possibly broke it off. I was hanging around the BCU grounds and this guy ran into me. He was wearing a cashmere sweater...it had to be Garrett, right?" Jane asked Maura, looking to her.

Maura sighed and nodded once, "It was." she confirmed, "But it doesn't matter now, I didn't commit to Garrett then, and I didn't this time." she looked up at Jane.

Jane caught the glimmer of something familiar in Maura's eyes and she tilted her head slightly, "What is it, Maur?"

"You."

"Me?"

"I keep thinking about you. After all this time..." she shook her head gently and finished the last of her drink off before setting the empty back onto the table and looking straight at Jane, "Come home with me...we'll finish what we started that summer." Maura suggested to Jane, speaking softly and quietly.

"Maura..." Jane shook her head a little and sighed, not knowing what to do for the best.

"Please Jane." she swallowed.

Jane looked to her beer bottle, seeing she had been peeling away at the label while talking with Maura. She sighed a little and gulped down the last of the drink, setting the bottle down with some gusto before she looked to Maura calmly, "Get your purse." she said quietly, "And, make no fuss..."

Maura grabbed at her purse and made to speak before Jane cut her off.

"Come into the ladies room, after me. We'll start as we mean to go on..."


End file.
